Total Drama Action: Back to Action
by AngelMaster16
Summary: A new season has dawned for 15 competitors as 7 of last season can not compete. Soon those competitors will learn they didn't want to deal with the new drama brought about by a new villain who constantly shifts blame onto others. Who will win this season of even more drama than last season? Will anyone try to stop the drama? Maybe, who really even knows.


**AN: Welcome back to Total Drama. This is season two, Back to Action. If you haven't read season one, TDI: Beginnings, I recommend doing do before reading this for context of some things I changed from canon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first episode of a new season.**

Chapter One: Monster Cash

"Welcome back to season two of the hottest reality show on television, Total Drama. Last season ended with Geoff being the winner of the hundred thousand dollars and him and sixteen other campers coming back for a second season. But why do the same thing twice?" Chris introduced as he walked onto a stage in a tuxedo, "This season is all about the movies. We got access to an abandoned film lot. This season, the contestants will do challenges based off of movie genres. Such as horror, superhero, and murder mystery. Time for more drama, more conflict and more money than before. Here, on Total Drama Action!" Suddenly a light fixture fell from the stage two feet from Chris and Chef was heard shouting in the distance.

The camera then cuts away to a worn down bus and the first thing seen was Noah driving the bus to the abandoned lot. Noah looked annoyed that he had to do this when he wanted to be home studying.

"Only reason I'm doing this is the two new interns aren't old enough to drive yet. Makes me wonder who in the world under sixteen wants to intern for my brother." Noah muttered to himself as he kept driving.

"Everyone at school told me that I looked fabulous on TV." Lindsay happily told Beth in the seat behind Noah and Beth smiled brightly.

"Yeah. And everyone's been friendlier to me at school." Beth added happily and Trent nodded as he strummed his guitar.

"It's crazy. How popular is Total Drama?" Trent questioned and Gwen groaned.

"Right now, it's the biggest show on television. Makes me want to just dye my hair again and hide in a dumpster." Gwen groaned as her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes and Trent grinned.

"If you dye it, I'll let your mom show everyone here your baby pictures." Trent taunted and Gwen groaned for the third time in the last minute.

In the row behind them, Owen was going for chocolate he snuck into his bag, but Izzy kept grabbing it away.

"You know Eva's gonna kill you for even trying this." Izzy warned Owen, who whimpered for the food.

"Dude was a black hole before, how does Eva even threaten him?" Duncan questioned as his feet rested above Beth and Lindsay as he sat opposite Owen and Izzy.

"Apparently they go to the same school." DJ added as he looked at Duncan before going back to looking out the window.

"Jeez, how much you hurting?" Geoff asked from behind Owen, sitting next to a nearly silent Heather, who still had her legs in a cast.

"Lots." Owen whimpered quietly as Izzy rolled her eyes and handed him a single chocolate bar.

"Ok, so carry the seven, subtract the x and…" Harold was heard mumbling to himself as he did some math homework, with an annoyed Justin beside him.

"Can someone shut the nerd up?!" Duncan yelled from in front of the two and Harold immediately shut up, letting Justin sigh a breath of relief.

"How rude." Courtney scoffed as she finished up her own math homework silently in the back seat, on the left side of Cody and Katie.

"Isn't he always?" Katie whispered giggled and Courtney rolled her eyes as the bus suddenly shook and stopped.

"Asshole! Couldn't even purchase a good bus!" Noah banged on the steering wheel in anger at the broken down bus.

"Door's locked? Noah can you open it?" Trent tried the door and Noah banged his head off the horn.

"Asshole. No I can't. It looks like the vehicle still thinks we're driving and won't open the door." Noah tried a button and also tried to take the keys out, but they were lodged into the bus.

"Emergency exit time." Harold put his homework into his bag and stood on his seat to reach the emergency exit on the roof. As he climbed through it, Izzy followed suit and Owen tried to as well, but got stuck, blocking everyone else in.

"Come on big O. Suck it in!" Izzy tried pulling but tripped backwards, sending her and Harold onto the ground, where they saw Chris finish up a smoothie.

"Really?" They both questioned and Chris stretched as he stood off a beach chair.

"Yep. Can't let you guys get rusty. Chef! Unlock it!" Chris shouted to somewhere in the distance and suddenly the bus doors opened. Noah stormed out first and slapped Chris in the face.

"I'm taking on of your fifty cars home. Since I can't use the bus now." Noah proceeded to storm off to where Chris's cars were at.

"Anyways, uh is Owen stuck in the ceiling?" Chris questioned as he looked into the bus and everyone was seen trying to pull Owen down.

"Let's give them a minute." Chris decided and a minute later, everyone else came out disgruntled as Owen carried Heather down the steps and put her on a wheelchair that Chris had ready for her, since he actually did thinking, which would have shocked Noah had he not stormed off.

"Now that you're all here…" Chris clapped his hands and Chef drove up a tram with a nearly flat tire in the back.

"Now boarding." Chris gave a smirk as the contestants winced as the tire sank to the ground.

"Great." Gwen drawled out as they got onto the tram and Chef started driving, slowly but surely.

"This season is all about the big screen. Every challenge this season will take place in these movie lots, based on different movie genres." Chris commented as Chef drove past four separate lots.

"No Owen, there is no food eating contest genre." Chris noticed Owen's hand and just as quickly as it was up, the hand went down.

"This season's confessional will now take place in the makeup trailer instead of a bathroom. Higher ups said it needed to be sanitary." Chris pointed out as they drove by a small trailer near the mess hall, which looked similar to the one at Camp Wawanakwa.

"Eeeeeee! Makeup!" Lindsay squealed excitedly and every boy on the tram winced at the sound. Meanwhile, while Noah was starting up one of Chris's cars, the side mirrors shattered from the loud squeal.

**Confessional:**

"Least we don't have to vent in a toilet again. You know how often Owen actually used the confessional as a toilet?" Duncan gagged at the memories.

**Confessional 2:**

"Oh, I'd like to use some pink… no I think red lipstick would work better." Lindsay said as she examined the makeup in the trailer.

**Confessional 3:**

"New season, same old people." Heather sighed with a slight hint of anger.

**End Confessionals:**

"And this season, the elimination ceremony takes place here. Where if you're voted off, you will walk down the Walk of Shame, enter the Lame-o-sine, and never come back. Ever!" Chris emphasized and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Before you let someone come back like Izzy and Owen." Gwen commented and Chris ignored the comment.

"Hey Chris. Quick question. Is this an actual film lot on rent to you, or is it just unused?" Trent asked from behind Owen.

"We bought this one. It was abandoned after an incident during a movie's production that left it abandoned. Specifically the main star was having issues." Chris commented and Izzy's eyes lit up.

**Confessional:**

"Okay, so while I've been rebuilding my remotes, I got intrigued by mysteries and abandoned places and haunted houses. I started going to places to scientifically show why they've been abandoned rather than just ghosts appearing. But from Chris was saying, didn't sound supernatural. Which means he's probably using it for a challenge."

**Confessional End:**

"Star? How did that cause a movie to be abandoned?" Cody wondered and Katie shrugged as the ground started shaking and the tram stopped moving.

"What the fuck kind of movie were they making?" Duncan asked once the ground stopped shaking.

"Oh yes. It was a giant monster movie." Chris added and a robotic roar was heard all over the film lot, "First challenge is outrunning the monster and finding the trailers."

Suddenly every contestant was running over each other to try and get out of the tram and Heather just watched the chaos as DJ helped her down.

"Here. Probably best if I help you since you can't really run well." DJ offered kindly and got her wheelchair from the back of the tram, and started pushing her at fast speeds away from the tram.

When the chaos was done, the contestants found themselves in a fake city. DJ and Heather headed straight, followed by Izzy, Katie, Cody, Beth and Lindsay. Trent, Gwen, Courtney and Harold ran down past a stop sign and turned right and Duncan, Justin, Geoff, and Owen went to the left.

"Gosh! Where even is the monster?" Harold questioned as he tried to catch his breath and suddenly a building fell right in front of him, Courtney, Trent and Gwen. Dust was stirred up in front of them, but they had barely been missed by the building.

"You had to ask!" Courtney yelled as she ducked under a swipe by the monster, as did Harold. Trent tried pulling Gwen to run away, but they were quickly grabbed.

"Remember me!" Trent yelled dramatically as the monster started walking away from Harold and Courtney.

"Guess it decided to leave us alone." Courtney brushed herself off and saw the monster walk away.

"If I had to guess, Chris has whoever controlling that thing only grab a certain number of us at a time." Harold deduced as he wiped off his glasses of dust.

Meanwhile, Cody and Izzy looked to be getting annoyed by Lindsay and Beth's conversation. They were just talking about their makeup, and boyfriends and wouldn't stop. Katie didn't mind because she was around those kinds of people often, but it annoyed the former delinquent and the scientist.

"You know what?! I'm done with this shit." Cody stormed away from the group, mainly Lindsay and Beth, and Izzy grit her teeth as she quietly turned down a different path from the others.

"Should I go after him?" Katie asked Beth and Lindsay, who just shrugged in response. Izzy was still within ear range of their conversation and nearly facepalmed.

"They do realize this is a competition right?" Izzy wondered aloud before she was suddenly grabbed by a giant hand and was held by the giant monster. With her, she noticed Owen was also caught.

"Hey Iz." Owen greeted as the monster carried them off to wherever Gwen and Trent were.

"Hey. How'd you get caught?" Izzy asked the boy as they were dropped into a giant bouncy castle, next to a annoyed Gwen and nervous smiling Trent.

"I tripped." Owen answered as he fell on the bouncy castle, deflating it slightly on every bounce.

"Why does that sound like something you wouldn't do?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at that as Owen finally stopped bouncing.

"Usually it isn't. But Eva has been having me run more to exercise and my legs hurt all the time now." Owen answered and Trent winced.

"Jeez. One hell of an exercise trainer you've got." Trent responded and Owen nodded.

"But hey! At least I have been getting into better shape because of her. She said I should burn a lot of my fat off by next Christmas." Owen smiled brightly and Izzy chuckled.

"I wonder if I could make any devices to help with that." Izzy added and Owen shrugged as the camera switched to show Chris watching the footage. He then looked at the other monitors of Cody walking down a street as the monster stood on a parallel street the opposite direction, Duncan, Geoff and Justin walking by some fake buildings the monster destroyed, DJ walking while pushing Heather a bit ahead of Katie, Lindsay and Beth.

"Who will be able to make it to the trailers or be caught by the monster? Will I have anymore surprises waiting for them in the city? Will Owen not be fat for next season? All great questions that you'll have to stay tuned for after this commercial break." Chris turned to the camera with his perfect smile.

As the camera cuts back, Chris is seen right next to Chef, who is in a motion detection suit to control the giant monster.

"So do we wanna add the small minion monsters or does that seem unfair?" Chris asked and then the both of them started laughing before Chef took out a walkie talkie.

"New maggot interns, come here now. You're doing the other two small robots. That's an order!" Chef barked out over the walkie talkie before turning it off to wait for the two new interns to arrive to help with the challenge.

Meanwhile, Justin watched as Duncan lead him and Geoff through some fallen fake buildings.

"Man, if only this was real. Then we could loot." Duncan picked up a piece of cardboard and threw it back.

"If this were a real scenario, you'd probably have gone after the monster to try and show off." Geoff teased Duncan and ribbed him with his elbow and Duncan shrugged.

"Yeah. Taking down a giant monster would be great. Hey, that gives me an idea. Geoffy boy follow me. Pretty boy, you can follow us if you want." Duncan cackled before running off into the city with Geoff following behind. Justin just shrugged and kept walking the direction they were already going.

**Confessional:**

"If the delinquent wants to do something to the monster, fine by me. Make it easier for me." Justin flashed a smile to the camera in the confessional.

**End Confessional:**

As Justin continued walking the robot monster roared and two smaller robots came out of a storage area in the back of the robot. Justin raised an eyebrow at this as one of the robots tripped and the other just fell into a building.

"Ok…" Justin tilted his head but ran off when the bigger robot went to reach for him. He knew he couldn't get caught so easily.

Meanwhile, Chris was watching the train wreck of the two new interns in trying to control the robots. The two usually calm interns now were tripping over their own two feet trying to control the robots. It was a good laugh that he told Chef to tell them they had to wear VR headsets to see their robots instead of at the screens.

"Now this is gold." Chris cackled to himself as Chef grabbed the two smaller robots and threw them in the way of Justin's escape and quickly grabbed him.

"Ouch!" The girl intern groaned in pain as Chef had actually picked up the interns to throw them, which was not needed but Chef wanted to have a bit of fun.

"Is this how you treat every intern? Wait no don't answer." The boy intern tore off his headset and glared at Chef with damning similar eyes that Mal had, but with a lighter red, nearly pink color.

"At least you realize your own answers maggot." Chef told the boy with a slight glare as the girl took off her headset. Her blonde hair complimented her face without makeup.

"Calm Mike. Is it alright if we go to set up the second challenge? The one with the fake food?" The girl asked and Chris shrugged.

"Fine intern Dawn. But no rigging it in favor of your cousin's favorite food." Chris stated and Dawn nodded before walking away with Mike following behind.

"Now what do we use these two robots for?" Chef asked and Chris smirked.

"Just use them for how you got Justin. To capture the contestants." Chris answered and Chef cackled before focusing back on his job.

Meanwhile, Cody was running down a street, ducking as a claw tried to grab him. He was just walking down the street when the monster turned the corner and started giving chase and finally grabbed him as he turned into an alley.

**Confessional:**

"How fucking big is this city?!" Cody yelled in frustration, tugging his hair in frustration.

**End Confessional:**

"Can we go shopping?" Lindsay asked Beth who shrugged as Katie finally was getting fed up being around Izzy. Her eye was twitching a lot as they kept walking. As they kept walking, suddenly DJ and Heather ran past them in the opposite direction, well more so DJ pushing Heather, but DJ was screaming in terror.

"Where are you going? That seems like fun. Aaaaaaaaah!" Lindsay yelled loudly, forcing Katie to cover her ears and finally give up on following the two best friends to go after DJ. Lindsay tilted her head in confusion and kept screaming as Beth tried to point out the monster, but Lindsay didn't notice until after they were set in the bouncy castle that she wasn't in the city anymore and kept screaming like earlier.

"Anyone in favor of knocking her out say aye." Gwen offered and Izzy and Justin said aye before being elbowed by Trent.

"She'll stop… soon." Beth offered and everyone rolled their eyes in annoyance.

**Confessional:**

"I've been hanging around Lindsay outside the show more, so after a while you just learn to just let her keep doing what she wants until she is tired." Beth sheepishly smiled at the camera.

**End Confessional:**

"Hey you big, ugly monster! Come and get me!" Geoff taunted the monster from the top of one of the buildings, with Duncan besides him with several torn out stop signs. The stops signs may have not been real, but Duncan deduced the ends were sharp enough to at least pierce the eyes.

The robot monster turned at the sound and saw Geoff waving his arms wildly and started walking over when Duncan picked up the light weight, fake stop signs and threw it like a spear towards the robot, striking it in the eye. Duncan went to do the same for the other eye when the robot grabbed him and Geoff and started walking away. Duncan tried to force their freedom, but to no avail.

"Damn delinquent. Ruining our robot." Chef muttered as he noticed one of the screens went out due to not being able to see out of one of the eyes.

"Dang Duncan. Did you destroy one of its eyes?" Owen asked and Duncan nodded proudly.

"Hell yeah. Just needed to pull out some fake stop signs." Duncan boasted and Geoff scratched his head.

"Not like I'm complaining dudes, but why are we in a bouncy castle?" Geoff asked to which no one could give an answer.

Back with DJ, Heather and Katie. They were just running, trying to find a way out of the city when they spotted Harold on top of a street light, with Courtney looking at him with an annoyed scowl.

"I think we could clearly see the GIANT monster whenever it turns the corner. Hell, even blocks away." Courtney emphasized the word monster, trying to talk reason to Harold, who just kept watching.

"Contestants! There are currently only five of you still in the city. Whoever gets to the trailers first gets an advantage in the second, smaller challenge. The exit is right down the street your on. But, first…" Chris stated and the monster roared as it stood in front of the exit to the city.

"You have to get past him. Have fun!" Chris taunted as the loudspeakers were cut off by a robotic roar.

"We're doomed. Doomed. Doomed." DJ bent down and started shaking back and forth on his knees in fear as Harold started running towards the robot, nunchucks in hand. Katie shrugged and followed behind, leaving a dumbfounded Courtney with a whimpering DJ and an annoyed Heather.

Harold threw his nunchuck at the joints of the knee of the monster, causing a couple bolts to be hit and fall out, causing the monster to fall on one knee.

In the control tent, Chef was trying to pick up his leg, but failing as the robot wouldn't allow it.

"How in the world did that happen?!" Courtney shouted angrily as Harold went to run past the robot, but got grabbed at the last moment as Katie ran by the monster through the exit of the city and into the film lot in front of the bouncy castle.

"Katie wins part one of today's challenge!" Chris announced over the loudspeakers and then went to address something else.

"DJ stop whimpering! It was just a robot controlled by Chef! He wasn't going to hurt you!" Chris said without any comfort, forcing DJ to pick himself up and look at Heather who just glared at him.

**Confessional:**

"I've had nightmares about giant monster attacks since I was a boy. I thought I was fine, but really I was only fine because of my Mama." DJ trembled inside the confessional.

**Confessional 2:**

"Woo hoo! I won the first challenge of the season! See that Sadie, I don't need you leeching off of me for my success." Katie taunted her old friend as she pumped her fists in excitement.

**End Confessional:**

"Your second challenge is…" Chris was about to say to the campers who were waiting in the dining hall, waiting for the challenge as the two interns brought out the food. Geoff's eyes widened as Dawn waved slightly and Cody tilted his head at the sight of Mike.

**Confessional:**

"That kid looks so similar to Mal, it's uncanny. Just have his hair fall and he'd be Mal." Cody pointed out, gritting his teeth slightly.

**End Confessional:**

"Food!" Owen was about to run at the food brought out, but was held back by DJ, Trent and Duncan.

"Not an eating contest Owen, unless you want to eat styrofoam and other nonedible substances that we used to make these props. No, your challenge is to look for a key we hid in the food. And we're making sure you don't eat any of it Owen, because Eva would kill us." Chris shuddered at the thought of Eva but shook it off.

"Anyways, for winning the first challenge, Katie gets both immunity tonight and a headstart on this. Only a ten second on though. Starting… now." Chris yelled and Katie ran to the table, starting to tear apart the fake turkey and fruits.

"Everyone else, go." Chris announced as everyone else started running at the table in an effort to find a key, except for Heather who had to wheel herself up to the table, but could barely reach the food.

The tearing off food went on for minutes, with Duncan at one point getting up on the table and starting to stomp over everything. Soon after, all the food seemed to be dug through thoroughly.

"Hey Chris. You weren't lying were you?" Trent asked as he set down a torn through ham and Chris shrugged.

"Nope. I do see one piece not taken apart yet though." Chris's smirk gleamed as the camera focused on small apple stuck under Heather's wheelchair from the chaos. Heather quickly grabbed it and tore the apple in half, letting the key fall on her lap.

"And Heather wins immunity as well as choice of trailers." Chris announced and Gwen groaned loudly.

**Confessional:**

"Fucking hell! First day back and she's already won immunity!" Gwen yelled in frustration.

**End Confessional:**

"Now which trailer do you want? Oh wait, never mind. It doesn't matter, because they're exactly the same. Girls get the one on the left and boys on the right. This'll be the same when we get to team making in the next few days." Chris cackled, causing Heather's eye to twitch in anger, but she silently rolled up to the trailer, which Chris made sure had a ramp just for her, just so he got no complaints.

"Now meet me at the award theater to vote off this season's unlucky contestant number one." Chris held up a single finger and walked away.

**Confessional:**

"Jeez, I don't know who to vote off. It is just the first day back." Katie admitted with a sheepish smile.

**Confessional 2:**

"Elimination? I am not afraid. After all, it was easy to convince the girls to vote someone off for me." Justin claimed with an evil grin.

**End Confessional:**

Geoff stretched his arms as he sat down next to Dawn outside the mess hall, where everyone besides himself and the two interns and hosts were eating.

"Why'd you join on as an intern and not tell?" Geoff questioned as Dawn ate celery sticks.

"Comfort. I know what your future holds this season, so I wanted to join in order to give you comfort." Dawn smiled and Geoff smiled back, giving her a noogie.

"No need for that. I'm fine with my friends here. But you being here is nice. By the way, who's the other intern?" Geoff asked as he ate a sandwich.

"Mike. His aura tells me things he wishes to not tell anyone, so I will respect that and not tell you." Dawn stuck her tongue out childishly at Geoff who stuck his tongue out as well.

"I'm not gonna pry. Just don't go dating him or something." Geoff teased, causing Dawn to blush slightly as Geoff laughed at her blushing, his laughter echoing as the camera cut to Chris in a tuxedo on the stage of the awards theater.

"Welcome contestants, to the Gilded Chris awards. When I call your name, I will toss you a Gilded Chris that symbolizes your safety. There are enough so only one of you goes without one." Chris was about to continue when Gwen interrupted.

"We know this already. Just give us our god damn statues." Gwen spat out, making Chris's eyes twitch.

"Fine. Heather and Katie get one for their immunity." Chris motioned for Chef to come on stage who held the statues in his arms. But everyone gagged when they saw Chef dressed up in a sparkling pink dress. Chef scowled and proceeded to throw the statues to Heather, who was sitting at the bottom on her wheelchair, and Katie, who was sitting by Cody.

"Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Owen, Courtney, Duncan, and Beth. No votes to you guys." Chef proceeded to through the statues to the mentioned contestants.

"Cody, one vote so you're safe. Same with Lindsay, Harold and Justin." Chris announced, said contestants catching their statues, except Lindsay, whose it bounced off her head.

"One more statue. DJ, you cried like a moron in front of the robot. Geoff, I dunno you won last season, so people see you as a threat." Chris said, making Geoff and DJ gulp nervously.

"And the first loser of this season is…" Chris said letting the tension start to rise as Geoff and DJ glanced at each other nervously.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Geoff. DJ, catch!" Chris grabbed the last statue from Chef, but undershot it, hitting Lindsay in the head again.

"Harsh dudes, but I'm cool. Just keep partying on this season dudes!" Geoff ran down the seats and down the red carpet, smile still on his face and with no hesitation. Some in the audience however looked dumbstruck, especially DJ who expected to be leaving for his breakdown earlier.

"That was easy. Welp, this was it for the first episode of Total Drama Action. Lots of struggling with the challenge, lots of confessions and lots of drama. Come back next time for even more, here on Total Drama Action!" Chris yelled, with everyone throwing their statues at him for yelling into a microphone in front of him.

**Confessional:**

"It was easy convincing girls to vote for him, but some of the boys weren't as easy, but I convinced them by telling them that with his cousin as an intern, he could try to cheat the challenges." Justin smirked evilly.

"I'm not messing around this season. I'm here to win." Justin claimed with a beautiful, yet evil smirk.

**End Confessional**

**AN: And that's a wrap. No post episode events this time like last season had. At least, not in this episode. No I'm not doing extra scenes for the Lame-o-sine rides. Anyways, Geoff is first out. Yes Dawn knew this. Yes it's so other characters get time to shine. I was half tempted to let him stay and get rid of DJ, then I remembered I actually have plans for DJ this season. Anyways, I'm not gonna dive to deep into discussion in the first episode when I haven't gone anywhere past it yet. I know at least the winners of this season and placements of some characters. I'm sorry if some important characters from last season don't get as much screentime when a couple do. It's just how things go. Anyways, here's the elimination order as well as who isn't even competiting and who's left. Not giving the votes as I'm gonna reveal them next chapter when someone is trying to figure out who voted off Geoff.**

**Non competitors: Eva, Tyler, Ezekiel, Noah, Bridgette, Leshawna, Sadie**

**Elimination Order:**

**15th: Geoff**

**14th-1st: Unknown**

**Remaining: Justin, Harold, Katie, Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Owen, DJ, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, Beth**


End file.
